


Avalance

by mmultiixx



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Ava Sharpe - Freeform, AvaLance, F/F, Legends, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Nate - Freeform, Ray - Freeform, Rip Hunter - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform, Sharpie, Zarlie - Freeform, avalance baby, babys, charlie - Freeform, nora - Freeform, zari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmultiixx/pseuds/mmultiixx
Summary: If Ava and Sara were to have a baby or two or eleven idk.





	1. Chapter one

“Ava, you are having the fucking baby next time” Sara yelled in between two pukes.  
“Nah, you look cute pregnant my love.” Ava said back rubbing her back.  
An exhausted Sara laid down on the bathroom floor, and a smiling Ava laid down next to her and kissed her.  
“Eew, you taste like puke” Ava said and chuckled.  
“First of all rude” she said and look offended “second of all you’re not the one being pregnant”  
“True” Ava said an laughed at her wife.

Suddenly they head a scream, a scream coming from their firstborn, Laurel.   
“It’s you're turn, Ive been puking for thirty minutes now.”  
Ava got up and walked the short way to their daughters nursery.

“Hey baby girl” Ava said and looked at her beautiful daughter. “Are you hungry, my love?”   
Ava picked up Laurel and rocked her for a while and the crying stopped.  
“You just wanted some attention huh.” She said and Laurel let out a little laugh.  
“Hello you two” a voice from behind said.  
Family cuddles were now happening. 

An hour later Laurel, Ava and Sara were dressed and feed. Ava was soon going to leave for work, leaving a pregnant Sara and a one and a half year old Laurel home alone to to all sorts of fun things. Ava was dressed in a tight dress and her hair was as it always was, a tad messy and just falling beautifully down on here shoulders, her hair was one of the first things Sara had notices about her, oh and that pantsuit, the first time they met at the time bureau. Sara on the other hand was dressed in a pair of leggings and a plain white T-shirt. Laurel the most stylish of the three was wearing pair of pink tights and a light blue T-shirt with a print of a happy elephant. 

“I’m leaving now Peter Pan” Sara heard Ava yelling followed my a door slam.  
“So what do you want to do today my love” Sara said and turned to Laurel. 

Sara decided to head over to the waveride to meet up with Zari and Charlie, they had just come from their honeymoon and Sara wanted to Sara hi to her best friends and Laurel wouldn’t mind saying hi to her godmothers. 

“Hey” Sara said and covered her eyes. Knowing what she and Ava had been like when they came back from their honeymoon.  
“Oh hey” Zari said and ran up to her goddaughter and kissed her all over her face.   
“Zariiii” Laurel screamed and hugged her godmother.   
“Howdy Sara” a voice said.   
Sara turned around and saw her good friend Charlie.   
“Charlie” Sara said and gave her a hug.   
“What brings you two here?” Zari asked them “And where is your mommy.”  
“Gary” Laurel said and let out a small laugh.  
Sara looked at her daughter and smiled. She had called Ava’s work Gary as long as she could remember.  
“Oh she’s at work huh.” Charlie said and reached out her arms towards Laurel, it was now her turn to told the one and a half year old. 

Soon they all sat down at the table in what some would call a kitchen. Laurel was eating som strawberries cause she was starting to get a tad cranky. The others were just talking and enjoying each other’s company. Soon they heard a familiar voice.  
“Amama” Laurel yelled as she was the first one who saw her. She immediately reached out for her other godmother.   
“Hey little one” Amaya said and smiled the purest smile a person could smile.  
“Amaya” Sara said and you could really hear the happiness in her voice.   
“Hey guys, what have you all been up to?” Amaya said as she picked up Laurel and a strawberry.   
Amaya had been away with Nate for a while now and they had all missed her and Nate.   
“Oh nothing much, I’m pregnant again tho” Sara said and Laurel reached out for her mommas stomach.  
“Really?” Amaya said with tears in her eyes. “Oh Sara I’m so happy for you”   
“Thanks, it means a lot” Sara said and smiled “But where is Nate, shouldn’t he be here too?”   
Amaya looked a bit sad and Laurel could sense that so she started to cry as well.

“Oh baby” Sara said and took Laurel and started to start rocking her. “I think someone’s tired”  
She put Laurel in her stroller and gave her her favourite toy Ellie the elephant. 

“Sorry bout that” Sara said and looked to Amaya as a sign that she could finish talking.   
“Nate had some family stuff, you know since his dad passed” Amaya said.   
“Right” Zari said.   
“What about Ray, Nora and little James?” Amaya said just to stop talking about Nate. Her and Nate were actually taking a break and well he was with his family but not for the reason she had told the other legends.  
“Oh they took a little vacation to Spain or France or something like that, and may I ad they took the jumpship”. Charlie said with a little bit of irritation. She and Zari has planed to go to London year 1950 but now those plans were cancelled.

Suddenly Sara’s phone let out a little pling.   
It was a text from Ava.   
“Hey, I just got a lunch break, you and Laurel wanna grab lunch or anything?”   
Sara smiled and wrote back:  
“We’d love too”

She excused herself and grab Laurels stroller and a sleeping Laurel and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda more of what Ava is thinking  
and also some fighting ooo...

Later that day:

“Hey Aves” Sara said with a soft voice as they were standing over their sleeping daughter’s crib.  
“Yes, Peter Pan” Ava replied and look at her wife.  
“Look at our beautiful daughter, she is so talented and” Sara started but her voice broke.  
Ava could see tears falling down her face.  
“Hey baby I know, she’s so perfect” Ava said and hugged Sara and rubbed her back gently.  
Then they stood there for the longest time just enjoying each other’s company.

“Hey, we should get to bed.” Ava said and took her wife hand and dragged her to their bedroom.  
As they laid down, Sara cuddling Ava and holding each other’s hands.  
“I love you” Sara said barely hearable as she fell asleep. 

Ava got lost in her thoughts, thinking about Laurel, Sara, even her own fake parents. She was happy, with Sara she was happy and now there would soon be another reason to wake up in the morning. Just two months left Ava thought and imagined what this baby would look like, who it would grow up to be and who it would love. Her and Sara had decided that they didn’t want to know the gender of the baby, they wanted to be surprised. After hours of thinking Ava heard a crying coming from the room across them. 

Ava could feel Sara waking up and said quietly:  
“I’ll take her”

She tiptoed into Laurels room, picked Laurel up and sat down in the chair that her and Sara had got as a wedding gift from Amaya and Nate. She rocked Laurel and sang her a song that she remembered her mother singing to her when she was young, well the memories were not real but she still loved that song and so did Laurel.

She tiptoed back to her bedroom and cuddled up next to Sara.  
The thought about Sara and Laurel, they were always the last thing Ava thought about as she fell asleep and the first she thing thought about as she woke up in the morning. 

Next morning:

Ava woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking. There was also whispers coming from the kitchen, tho she couldn’t figure out what they were saying. Then she realised why Sara hadn’t woke her up when she woke up as she did everyday so they could take their morning shower together. It was in fact Ava’s birthday, before Sara came into her life she didn’t really like her birthday but now she enjoyed being with Sara and Laurel on her special day. She closed her eyes and waited for the lovely voices to start singing.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ava” She heard Sara and Laurel singing.  
As they entered the room Sara lifted up Laurel with one hand and put her on the bed next to Ava. She snuggled up next to Ava. 

“You didn’t have to do this Sara” Ava said and look at Sara with puppy eyes.  
“I know, but I wanted to, and Laurel she really wanted to sing to you, right my love?” Sara said and Laurel shook her head in approval.

Sara put down the tray with coffee, eggs and bacon. She kissed Ava on the forehead and Ava let out a small chuckle, how could she, a clone, get such a lovely wife and family.  
“I love you, so much, both of you” Ava said and looked at Laurel.

After they had ate their breakfast they got dress and headed out to take a walk in the park.

“Hewow Lauwew” They all heard a voice say. They all turned around to find..

“FWWWIIINN” Laurel yelled. Finn was Laurel’s bestie, they had played together since they were newborns.

“Ava, Sara” Finns mother Allie said with a smile. “I see you’re pregnant again as well” she continued.  
“Well yes, and you too. Sara said and smiled at Allie.  
“Congrats, do you know the gender?” Ava asked.  
“Yes, it’s a boy” Allie said with a chuckle. “How about you guys?  
“Well we don’t wanna know, we wanted it to be surprised, you know” Sara said and look at Ava.

Suddenly you could hear a big bang. 

“Hello Sara, miss me?” A strange voice said.

Both Sara and Ava could feel their bones freezing. Then it turned into anger and fear, resulting in Ava running to pick up Laurel and Sara turning around and saying:  
“Damien Darhk” 

You could really hear he hatred in her voice.  
“You know if there wasn’t any kids here, you would be dead right now” she continued.

Ava stood next to Sara, just a furious.  
“Damien, aren’t you supposed to be in hell?” She said and hugged Laurel even tighter.

“That’s a lovely kid you got there, she looks like you Sara.” Damien said calmly. “I’d hate for her to get hurt” he continued.

“Oh no, you are not hurting my daughter” Sara said as she got ready to fight.  
She took a step toward but then she could feel a hand stopping her.  
“Uh uh, you’re pregnant Sara, let me do this” Ava said and gave Laurel to Sara. 

“Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?” Allie said and snapped Sara back to reality.

“Allie, shut up, my wife is just about to fight a man that is supposed to be dead and I can’t do a shit about it. So please just shut up for five minutes” Sara said and you could really hear the rage and fear in her voice. 

Ava went up to Damien and gave him a punch in the face. Then the fighting kicked in, Ava was punched badly in the shoulder but she also got in some god swings. Suddenly Sara felt the urge to contact the Legends, if Ava was hurt the waverider might be the only thing that could save her. She couldn’t lose Ava, her heart would break and she would never be able to raise Laurel and the new one all by herself. 

The legends arrived immediately, when their captain was in need they came no matter what. 

“Nora doll” Damien said as he noticed the waverider and for a minute stopped fighting, leaving the perfect moment for Ava to hit him hard. He fell to the ground and passed out. 

“Not so bad for a clone” Sara said with a smirk. Ava let out a giggle and kissed Sara on the forehead. 

“A what?” Allie said.

“Shut up” Sara and Ava said at the same time and returned to their kiss. But Sara couldn’t help but think that this was to easy, if Damien really was back this would not be the last time they heard from him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you guys want me to write some backstories like from their wedding or when they had Laurel just let me know.. also sorry for the fighting being kinda lame and boring. Yea but please comment if you are reading this cause idk how this works and I just wanna know if anyone reads this.. <33


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wig snatched

“One two three” Ray said as he, Amaya and Zari lifted Damien to his new cell. 

“I can’t believe my dad tried to hurt this angel” Nora said as she snuggled with Laurel. James was playing in the playroom that the waverider apparently had, he had just turned four and was really smart for his age but this surprised no one. 

“I know, I’m still trying to understand how he came back tho” Sara said and looked concerned. Ava was still sleeping, she never sleep for long, usually around four hours and she would be just as alive as a person who had slept all day.

Ava was going in and out of sleep. When she was awake she could hear faint voices.   
“How he came back” Ava heard Sara said. She tried to stay awake so she could hear what Sara was saying.   
“I just want Ava to be safe, I would die if anything happened to her” Sara continued.

Ava was supposed to be able to take care of herself, she was a grown up woman. She was a boss and was respected by everyone, but she would be lying to herself it she said she didn’t love the attention and sympathy from Sara. Sara made her feel like a child who needed help with everything and it was a mix between cute and annoying. (But we all know Ava is the top and the big spoon, just saying)

“Ava” she heard a voice said. It was Sara. Ava smiled at Sara and looked at her with loving eyes.   
“Hey” Ava said. “I heard what you said about me” she continued with a soft chuckle.   
“Well I meant it, I really love you and I would die if anything happened to you”  
“Right back at you, so let’s agree to not die” They both chuckled and Sara gave Ava a kiss on the forehead.   
“You missed” Ava said and let out a big smile.   
“What?” Sara said and looked confused. “Oh” she realised what Ava had meant.   
She gave her a kiss on the lips, a long, soft but passionate kiss.   
“That’s better” Ava said as their lips separated. “I love you, thank you for always looking out for me” 

“Hey, someone missed her mommies” Nora said as she stepped in the the room and handed over Laurel to Ava.   
“Hello, my love” Laurel snuggled up next to Ava “Has momma been nice to you? Kept you away from that scary man huh?”  
“Uh hu” Laurel said and looked at Ava with puppy eyes.   
She was just the purest both Ava and Sara thought.

Later that day:

As Ava, Sara and Laurel was heading back home Sara suddenly felt a big pain in her stomach and then she peed herself. Wait that was not pee. 

“My water broke” Sara said and completely froze.  
“What?” Ava said in shock. “But the baby’s is not due till for another two months”   
“I know but Laurel was early as we.. ouch ouch, ooo that hurts, woah” Sara said and was now bending over and breathing heavily.

They still had a long way to walk if they were going home to get the car but Ava decided that she didn’t care if anyone saw them just poppin over to the hospital. So she took out her time courier and teleported them to the hospital. They signed in and Sara got a room for herself. Ava called the other legends and asked them to arrive as soon as possible, they arrived in approximately three minutes. 

“You wouldn’t mind sending the legends to get me some McDonalds, would you?” Sara said and looked at Ava with puppy eyes.  
“Of course not, my love” Ava headed out to ask the legends if they would do just that. 

They all headed over to McDonald’s and got food for everyone.

Ava was sitting on a chair next to Sara and holding her hand, in her lap Laurel was sitting and falling in and out of sleep.

“Hello Sara” a female doctor by the name of Jane said. 

(I don’t really know anything about birth so let’s just say Sara was now ready to start pushing and obviously she hadn’t taken any painkillers cause she is well Sara) 

“And it’s a...” Jane started “girl”  
“A girl?” Ava said and started crying “Hey Sara, it’s a girl”  
“I know, wow” Sara said also crying “Laurel has a sister”  
“Hey, you hear that Laur, you have a sister” Ava said and turned to Laurel who was sleeping in a chair and obviously didn’t hear what she had just said.

Some time passed and Ava, Sara and Laurel was just cuddling with the newborn when they heard a careful knock.  
Zari’s head popped up in the small spring that she had just created.  
“Hey guys, how did it go?  
“It all went as good as it could and it’s a girl” Ava said and almost started to cry again.  
“Im so happy for..” 

The door was smashed open.   
“Sir, sir, you are not allowed her” You could hear Jane yelling.

“Hello, I just wanted to come and congratulate you” the man said and took of his hood reviling this identity.  
“Not you again, how the hell could you get out” Ava said and everyone else was just quiet, frozen.  
“Well you see” the man started.  
“Just shut up Damien” Sara said “I just gave birth, can’t you like give us a year or something and then we’ll fight you”  
“Well Sara I would love too, I just don’t see the point of it” he replied and started walking over to Sara, Ava and the kids.

“Stop dad” Nora said and walked in front of him “Just go, please, just leave us all alone” 

Nora must have convinced him because he turned around and started to walk against the door. But suddenly he turned around ran up to Sara and grabbed the baby and time jumped out of there.

Sara had been right that time she said that, it would not be the last time they saw him. She just never imagined that he would be so cruel and take their newborn child, who they hadn’t even come up with a name for. 

Now they were all furious and ready to do what ever it take to get that child back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so umm yep.. sorry bout that. Also next chapter will be about them finding out about Sara’s pregnancy and all of that cute stuff and them it’ll be what’s happing right now and them idk.. 
> 
> Soo yea hope you like this even if it’s a little bit weird and kinda lowkey sad but yea 
> 
> <33


End file.
